Monster Mash
by Angel Press
Summary: 2!AXR SXR. Roxas needs some help from her sister Sora about guys..But will this bad week change? For both sisters?
1. Autumn Fire

**Disclaim:Don't own, never will, won't bother**

**A/N:After about a month or two of MIA I write this...I just need/ed a break...So yeah! #2! God, this is what happens when you play a little too much Sim 2...AxelXRoxas Mayhap SoraXRiku Will only be a few chaps. Also a VERY BIG AU! Heartless AREN'T HERE! And Sora is a year older than Roxas, who is not her nobody. -Gasp- There, all said...Wheee...**

**Summary: It's a week away from the annual Monster Mash at Destiny high, where all the school and teachers get to dress up and goof off. Unfortunately, Roxas has been having a rather bad week. From being stalked by the class loser, to being humiliated in front of her crush. Can her big sis Sora staighten things out? Or will Sora get some of this 'bad' luck as well?**

Monster Mash

Prologue:Leaves

The trees swayed back and forth with the Autumn breeze. Reds highlighted with the setting sun, and yellows blazing forth in between with a few brown leaves hidden here and there. This was the best time of year. To Roxas at least. It wasn't too hot, or too cold, but just right. The leaves also put their best foot forward and dazzled all that happened to glace toward the boughs. Sure school starts around that time, but one could over look that. Sadly enough, Sora didn't share the same point of view. The brunette always claimed that summer beat all seasons hands down. Well, maybe Sora had reasons, but so did Roxas. One; the colors always reminded her of a certain someone, who's hair could rival the trees. And two; now that school was here, she could see him.

Yeah, you could call her odd, or maybe even quirky, but she couldn't change. That's what Namine always said. So, she supposed that she would always be in the back with her little sketch book, which was given by the blonde. Never getting up the courage that her sister so easily possesed, and talking to the fire hair Junior. Why did Sora always have the brass? She had been able to make friends from day one! Roxas could remember when Sora came home from her first day of school saying she had already made friends, and with an upper classman at that!

Giving a small sigh, Roxas stood up from the old wooden bench and turned away from the trees. Slinging the heavy back pack onto her shoulders, she set off for home and hoped that Sora would be there. She always made her feel better.

Chapter One:Autumn Fire

Sora gave a frustrated sigh as she scrapped the newest piece of paper she had drawn on. She couldn't think of anything spectacular for the Monster Mash! Not even her own costume! Why she signed up to help set it up was beyond her...Taking a deep breath, she started on the next idea for the dance. First, a doodle of the room, she'd gotten good at that now, and then...GAAAHHHH! "I give UP!" She roared, throwing her pencil and sketch pad hard to the floor. "I guess this isn't the best time is it?" Was a quiet voice from the door. jumping, Sora whirled at the intruder to see bright blue eyes and blonde hair peeking from behind the door.

Giving a relaxed smile, Sora motioned for the younger girl to enter the room. It any one could help with her doodle dilema, it was Roxas. So, Sora sat patient as Roxas scuttled across the mess on her floor. "I was hoping you could help.." Was the tentive remark. "Well good, I was thinking the same thing, so how 'bout this, I help you and you help me." Sora profered. Nodding, Roxas took a seat next to her older sister. "See, I was hoping...Well-um...See, the thing is that...I need help talking to someone." The blonde stuttered.

Sora transfixed her with a curious yet understanding stare. "Is it mom, or dad?" She asked trying to narrow it down. "If only it were that easy.." Roxas mumbled. Then it clicked. "You mean to a guy...Don't you?" Sora hadn't thought Roxas had hit that stage...Then she grinned. The blush forming on the pale cheeks was answer enough. "So who is it?" She asked. "What do you need help with?" Roxas quickly stuttered.

"That ain't gunna work Rox."

"I know."

"So? Spill."

Looking up with shy eyes, Roxas finaly consented. "He's a Junior...I know you have to know him He stands out..." Her baby sister went off, eyes becoming misty. "Ho woah,woah,woah,woah. His name." Sora held her hand up, stressing the word name. Roxas dipped her head and mumbled something. "What, didn't catch that."

"Axel."

Sora blinked, mind running over all the Axels she knew. There was only one person at Destiny High with that name. "As in Axel the Pyro? Axel 'Got it memorised?' Axel?" Sora asked dumb founded. All that was her answer was a barely perseptable nod. At that, Sora's face split ito a huge grin. Her lil' sis was not even bothering with the minor leagues, oh no, she was going for the top of the heap. She'd have figured that wacko character Wakka or Tidus. "Well, I'll think of something...Now, do you think you could help? I have to come up with a plan for decorating the Gym for Monster Mash. Any idea's?" Sora quickly diverted the subject, giving a mentaly evil grin as Roxas' face lit up at changing of subjects. Little did she know what Sora was planning.

------Later that night------

The whole house was quiet as a small light lit up in Sora's room. Her mother, father and sister had all gone to bed, so now she could carry out her evil plans. Speed dialing Riku's number, she prayed he was still awake. Thanking God when she heard a mumbled hello, she began coaxing Riku awake. "Hey, it's me."

One the other line Riku rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. That's the only reason I picked up." The things he did for her..."I need your help. It's about Roxas." That piqued his intrest. Giving a sound of acknowledgment, he willed Sora to continue. "I just found out she has the hots for Axel." Shooting to a sitting position, Riku hissed into the reciever, "What! Pyro?"

"The one and only."

"Oh my God."

"Yeah, I know, that's why I need your help." Sora had that sound in her voice. The one that only ment trouble. He grinned. "How can I help?"

------Morning------

Riku mumbled uder his breath as he shoved toast down his throat. He'd woken up late because the alarm had been turned off when Sora called. Knowing that's what he got for using his cell instead of a real alarm, he still blamed Sora. If he had a penny every time she did something to him...He'd be going to a private school where she wouldn't be...Shaking his head he ran throught the steps that the two had mastered uder the cover of dark.

Flash Back(Whee.)

_Riku stood under the eaves of the closed corner store waiting for Sora. The concoctor of the plan had yet to arrive and Riku began to worry she had been caught. If she had, he was surely next, because they always knew if Sora was sneeking out, then so had/was going to Riku. He supposed that they had done it one to many times, but it was either getting caught talking at night on phone, or them not even knowing. They always took the latter. "Hey, sorry I'm late." Sora muttered, coming up behind him. "Goofy woke up and I had to keep him quiet." Goofy was Sora's dog, and along with Donald her duck, those two got into more trouble than they were worth. They were even worse than Riku's mouse, Mickey. _

_Giving a nod that he understood, Sora then began with her plan. "What we have to do is get them to meet first. We can add more later but this is a crucial step. We HAVE to get Axel to notice Roxas or it won't work." Sora had gone into command. All those that said she couldn't get something done were wrong. They just hadn't seen her in her atmosphere. "I was thinking, Axel is on the commity with me right? Well, he put me in charge of decore. You kow how good I am at that, so I had Roxas help. All I have to do is mention SHE did it and he'll know of her."_

_"I fail to see where I come in." He asked, knowing that he was just baiting her for fun. It worked. Sora rolled her eyes and tugged at his shirt. "YOU have to get him to SEE her. Either before or after, but after is better because then he has a reason to notice. Make her stick in the back of his mind." Sora rambled. "Are you sure you haven't gotten into Kairi's romance novels?" Riku asked, quirking an eye brow. Sora just growled and smacked him. After the spots stopped dancing in front of his eyes he asked, "Same time tomorrow?" Sora smiled, then nodded._

_Without another word, the two conspirators disapeared into the night, leaving the corner store lot empty and silent._

Flash forward(Again, whee!)

"Hey, wake up!" Someone yelled into his ear. Jumping with suprise, he glared at Tidus with a sevier look. "Get in." he snapped, pointing toward the large silver truck. Tidus nodded and skipped to the beautiful beast. Climbing into the drivers seat, Riku pushed the key into the ignition and the truck roared to life. Pulling out of the gravel parking lot, he sped to Sora's house. Riku always picked every one up in the morning because he was the one with the vehicle. That plus he and Tidus lived the farthest from school in the rich side of town.

Pulling up in front of the smurf blue house, he honked once and had the pleasure of seeing a tired Roxas and a dead tired Sora walk throught the door. "Sorry, had to wait on lazy here." Roxas motioned to Sora, who on closer inspection, looked worse than he'd ever seen her. Giving a worried look as Sora climbed into the passenger side, he asked, "You want me to stop for coffee?"

Sora turn and blinked owlishly then nodded. Giving a thumb up, he pulled into the industrial part of town and swerved into the Dairy Queen. Running in, he quickly orded. The lady smiled and got him his drinks, but not before giving him her number. On his way out he desposed of it. Passing Sora a iced coffee, he was graced with her large, tired smile before she downed half the cup. "How long did you stay up?" Riku whispered as the two in the back argued about Mocha's and Black coffee. "'Till four." She muttered, closing her eyes and waiting for the caffine to kick in. "Don't do that tonight or I'm calling this off." He warned.

"Gotcha."

Riku then nodded, feeling his point had gotten across and continued to Wakka's house. Today was when they put their plan in action. He just hoped it would work, or Sora would be crushed.

**Ug...WHEEE! Hahah! -Sigh- Sorry about that, I just had to unwined. I think there will only be four chaps, but I have this thing in the back of my mind poking me saying it's not...GAHH! For all other, Yes I am still working on my other stories, I just have writers block and many hard classes.-Pout- Hope you all liked the three POVS!**

**-The Angel**


	2. Day One

**Whee, chap two!**

**Disclaimer: I own none**

Chapter Two:Day one

"Yay, school." Roxas muttered. "Ah, today can't go that bad..." Sora yawned throwing her hands behind her head. "It's a Monday."

"My point exactly." Roxas growled. "Ah, cheer up."..."Wakka, shut up." Sora sighed. Her sister was so negative at times...But today, that would change! "Well, I'm off, see ya'll!" She yelled, taking off toward the school. "Hey wait up for me!" Riku hollered, running after her. "So," He started when they were far enough away from the group. " every thing in place?" He asked. "I'm getting them there, but now, I have to get to that meeting."

Then Sora was gone. How she did that, he never knew...Maybe this school had secret passage ways...Too much Harry Potter, he decided, heading to his locker. Which of course, had to be on the other side of school from his first period class.

------

Sora nodded lightly as Axel explained how the evening would go. Rather boring if you asked her, but no one did, so she said nothing. "Now, Sora, did you figure out plans for the decore?" The red hed turned to her. "Yeah, to a point. I had my sis Roxas help." Crossing her toes in her shoes, she dug out the papers and passed them to Axel. "Very good. Maybe next year she'll be in the commitee." He seemed to take a small interest. 'That's a good sign...'

-Bing-Bing!- "Alright, everyone meet here after school, we still have more to do!" Axel called as they all dispersed. How he of all people came to head this up, Sora would never know. But in the end, she was glad. Oh so glad. "Hey, get to class!" Okay, maybe not as much...

---1st period-Math---

That was one thing Sora hated about math. It was in the morning. Every year she had math it was in the mrning, first period, never fail. And with this years teacher, she knew she'd be pushed to the limit. Mr. Jameson had a rep. for being hard on his Honors classes. "Alright, take out your books and notes!" Rolling her eyes, she knew that he'd start out today with a quiz after homework review. "Pst, hey." A boy at another table caught her attension. "Riku asked for me to give you this." He said, passing it to her under the table. That was one weird thing about Mr. Jameson. He didn't give students desks, just tables for four people. And they were cluttered around the room so space was a rare thing.

Giving a descreat nod, she unfolded the paper and made it look like she was reading math notes.

_**Sora,**_

_**Sorry I couldn't tell you this in person, but you didn't come to our hall so I gave it to Brad to give to you. I managed to convice Roxas to come sit with me at lunch. And this morning I asked Axel if he wanted to also. It's all working well, hope to see you after school.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Riku**_

That was Riku. He always had nice hand writing. And bold. She'd have to ask how he did that..." Any more questions? Confusion? Muscle fatige, soreness? No? Okay, put you books away and clear an area!" Sora groaned. Yup, a quiz.

---1st period-Weight Training---

Riku's face turned a stark red as he maxed out. It was only monday and he had them doing that...If only Timmy had shut his God forsaken mouth...Well, no point in complaining now, that would only give them more work. "Good to see you've improved Riku." The coach gave his approval and moved to his next victim. Letting the bar down slowly, he placed it in the holder and sat up. He hoped Sora had got the note, or she'd be freaking out with wonder and fail a test or something...Funny how she always did that. It had happened once to him, sorta.

Riku's birthday was going to be a suprise party once, and no one had asked him to come over yet to the house it was at. That had made her freak, or so he heard. Without knowing if all their hard planning was for naught, she had failed her math test, answered 'Who wrote Romeo and Juliet' With 42 in second, and had refused to eat lunch. That in turn made Tidus inform the school nurse, who then paged Sora to the sick room and called her parents to ask what was wrong. When the fiasco was finaly over, it was second lunch and Riku came to see her. And with that she asked him to the secret party he didn't know about.

Psh, Wakka had spilled the moment Sora was taken to the office. But he still acted suprised for her. Shaking his head, Riku stood from the bench and grabbed a towel. Wiping his forhead down, he took a drink of his Power Aid and set off for his next task.

---1st period-Chemisty---

Axel smiled as the concoction gave a small boom and erupted in flame. "What did you do now?" His partner, some idiot named James, asked. The teacher looked up from her desk and shrugged. Nothing new, and if the kid was learning, who was she to complain? "Getting an A. Why?" He asked. "Well, please just don't screw this up for me." James sniffed, pouring an ingridient into the flaming beaker. "No don't-" -Scree!Clash, BOOM!- "I told you not to touch that! Got it memorized!" Axel snapped, wiping the remains of green slim from his face.

How he loathed this boy.

---1st period-Art---

Roxas Grinned as her teacher made another weird noise, making a dotted line across the board. That what Mrs.G. always did, make noise while she drew. It was funny and cute to see her five foot two teacher reach up high to make a surreal picture of the class room. "Shicka,shicka,shicka. Now you have an angel parallel to the lights, giving it more depth. Any questions?" Nodding, the little red head set the class off to draw their little angled part of the room. Sitting next to a guy named Ozzie, Roxas clicked her pencil and began to sketch. With that her mind bagan to wander. Why had Riku asked for her to sit with him? Most of the time she just sat with Namine.

Not that he'd ever leave his table, but his group of friends were older, and she just didn't fit in. Least ways, not with Kairi, Namine's older sister. The girl was beautiful, but didn't like her much. Yeah, she could be nice, but it felt like it was more out of pity that being friendly. "Hey, that's tight." The guy next to her remarked. "Realy?" Roxas looked at her paper. Not bad. "Yeah, that's good. Hey D, comere!" Flushing red, Roxas had to give a large smile as Ozzie pointed out how wonderful her art was to his friend D.

---2nd Lunch---

Riku sighed quietly as Roxas took her time getting to her seat. Unpacking her lunch, she began to nibble lightly, as if afraid a monster would come up and eat her. "I won't bite." He joked, hoping she'd lighten up. "It's just...Meep!" Her face turn green, then violently white, to red within a moments notice. "Hey 'Ku, who's this?" Axel asked as he pulled out a seat across from the little blonde. "Sora's sister, Roxas." Riku gave an internal smile. All was going well. "Oh, I heard about you. You're the one who can draw realy well. I was wondering if you'd help with some of the planning. Not many of the people on the commitee realy want to help." Better than good. Riku couldn't stop the small grin.

"Yeah, with your art skills, you could make this the best Monster Mash ever!" Riku put in. "I-I guess I could lend a hand." She stuttered. "Great! We're meeting afer school, and I'd be greatful if you'd come."

Sora would be exstatic.

---4th period-Drama---

Sora groaned as the lady over the intercom droned on. They were three minutes past 2:50. Couldn't they plan this better so they could ring the bell on time? "Hey don't worry, It'll ring." The kid next to her grinned. He had to be a Senior. Only Seniors were that smug. -Bing,bing,bing,bi- With a roar of enthusiasm the class emptied within seconds. Sora herself had engaged in the stampede and was hrrying toward the chorus room, where the meeting was supposed to be. Slamming through the door, she was suprised to find Roxas sitting there, as if waiting.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Sora asked. "Axel asked if I would help with the planning..." That would explain the red. "Hey, there's the little artist!" Axel then swaggered into the room.

Sora could have kissed Riku.

---Parking lot---

Sora stood waiting for Riku, tapping one foot and listening to the echo. Roxas had been a great help, after she got used to the fact that she would have to talk to Axel at some point and time. It had all gone well, and without a doubt, Sora knew that day one was a great success.

"You weren't waiting long were you?" A voice came up from behind. "No." Sora turned to see Riku dressed in all black. "Little much, don't you think?" She asked. "My parents went out tonight, I had to use Mr.Penguin as a sub." Mr.Penguin was a large stuffed Emperor Peguin doll that Riku used to make it look like he was in bed. It was rather hilarious. Shrugging, Sora ignored the coment."Part B will be a little harder, now that the child's play is out of the way." Sora skipped ahead, knowing she couldn't pull a repeat of last nights staying up. "We will have to let it run it's course a little, but we must give it a nudge. Just a little one. I was thinking about having us three, or four if you want to come, go shopping for supplies."

"Sounds good, but how are we going to get them to agree? And we don't want them to suspect anything." Riku pondered. "Well, maybe I can say that Axel has to come because he's leading it all up. And Roxas is there for help, considering what she did! And I'll be there because I am the decorator!" Sora's speach got faster as the ideas flowed in. "But what about me?"

"You want to come?" Riku nodded. "Well, do you have any shopping you need done?" She asked. Grinning Riku answered, "Yeah I see where you're going. So it's settled huh?" He asked. "Yeah, let's head home."

Again the lot was left in silence, with only the far off trees to know of the two devious teens and there plan for romance.

**Glug...Wow, kinda long.Realised that it will be about nine chaps, counting epilogue.**

**That is for some of the two most awsomest rocking guys I had in my art class! They realy made me feel welcome and are freaking awsome! To Ozz and D!**

**At my school, the bell rings at 2:50**

**Mr.Penguin is realy my cousins, who uses it for the smae reason.8)**

**-The Angel**


	3. Day Two

**Hah, I'm back from the dead! I'm amazed. But I finally have some free time so here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH**

**'...' Thoughts**

**Haytham is Sora's and Roxas' last name because I'm tired of it always being Hikari or whatever. It's to over used, and Haytham means Young eagle;lion. I felt it could match.**

Chapter Three:Day Two

Roxas sat quietly in her room, staring at the white ceiling without seeing it. Sora had been acting a little funny as of recent. She had been sneeking out two nights in a row, though she probably didn't know that Roxas knew. If she did, she would have tried the bribery trick. Sora was always sneeking out, even when she was eight. The brunette loved the thrill and "adventure" from breaking small rules. Maybe it was just the fact that the islands where small, or that school had just started, but she seemed more restless than usually. Sometimes she could even be seen thinking about something.

Shaking her head from the musings, Roxas smirked lightly as she heard Sora "quietly" climb into her window. She even permitted a small giggle when a small thump was heard. Ah, the joys of an eccentric sister.

------

Sora groaned as she rubbed her head lightly. "I don't remember putting that there." She growled at the object. She couldn't quite tell what it was, but it had obviously jumped out and bit her. Throwing it a glare and a kick, she stumbled over to her bed. Crawling under the sheets, she sighed ligtly as the cool ocean breeze rippled through her window. Soon, she would have to close the window to ward off the cool autumn air. But that was soon, not now so she could still enjoy the summer pleasures.

------Morning-------

Yawning and stretching, Sora blinked as the alarm screeched beside her bed. "Alright, alright, shut up, I'm coming." She mumbled at it. -BLEEPBLEEPBLEEP!- Off went the second alarm. Rolling her eyes, Sora quickly flung her hand over to the table and dissabled the three alarms. Thank God she had caught the third before it went off. Climbing slowly out of the messed bed, she rubbed her eyes and stretched again. Ug, Tuesday. Tuesdays were always worse than Mondays, because Tuesdays is when teachers gave most homework. Monday was just the get back into the grove day. Then Wednesday was the middle of the week, close the the end. Thursday was the day before Friday, and Friday was a day with a song. And it was the last school day so that was a given.

Slowly going through her morning rituals, Sora finally made it to the bottom of the stairs clean, and back pack ready. "You ready?" Roxas asked. There was something about the way she looked today...It seemed as if she was smug. But Roxas was never smug. Ever. "Yeah..."

"You get some sleep?" Now THAT was wierd. "Yeah, I got some sleep...Oh, speaking of which, Riku called me last night and needs to go shopping after school. I was thinking it would be a good time to shop for the Mash. Wanna come?" Sora asked, deciding to ignore the fact that her innocent baby sister looked completely suspicious. There was no reason to really...suspect.. "And you don't mind if I ask a friend or two to come a long right?" Sora tried to sound guiltless, as if she wasn't planning her sisters love life. Well, it was her fault for telling her about her crush! There was never enough to do on the Islands, so you just had to find ways to have fun. Even if it made half her house and most of her friends plot and act like a low rate Soap Opera...Not the point! "So, ready to head out? We don't have all day." Sora grabbed Roxas' arm and led her to the door.

Pulling up in the front drive was the silver truck, and Sora made a dash. "What are you doing? We don't HAVE to get to school early!" Roxas fussed. "Well, I want to!"

Jumping into the truck, Sora slammed the door, and settled into the seat with a grin. "What...Was that?" Riku asked, perplexed. "Um...Nothing?" The passengers in the car sighed. They should have been used to this by now.

------School------

"So, did you talk to Axel?" Riku asked with his head in his locker. "Yeah, but he seemed distracted." Sora frowned. Her eyes were narrowed and her face set in confusion. Looking out of his locker, Riku studied the brunette. "I think that may be you, not him." He informed her. "Huh?" She looked up with a questioning look. Rolling his eyes, Riku bapped

the back of Sora's head. "What was that for?"

"If you'd pay attension, you wouldn't have to worry!" Pouting toward Riku, Sora shugged. His face melting a little, Riku walked up to the smaller teen. "Aw, you need a hug?" Looking up, she nodded lightly. Embracing her for a moment, then pulling away he smiled. But...There was something strange and yet familiar about it. Like she'd never seen it before, but knew about it...Shaking her head, she figured it was the fudge pop-tarts talking. "Well, wanna go sit? We actually have time now." Sora pulled his arm toward their hall. 'I don't think I have a say in it anyway...'

Rounding the corner, the duo saw the gang all sitting on the floor, discussing the latest "news". "One thing I won't miss out here will be the drama.." Riku muttered. Sora just nodded. Truth was she didn't want to think about Riku leaving. Well, it wasn't like they wouldn't see each other ever again, but she wouldn't see him every day...Oh well, that was the future, not the present. "So he was cheating on her for what reason now?" Raine was always in others stuff. "I don't know, and I don't care. How 'bout we talk about what we NEED to do. Like-" Tuning them out, Sora sat down with a plop, and pulled the taller teen with her.

"Tony, don't look now, but I think I just saw Mrs.Seabreeze walk by." Kairi smiled, pointing down the hall. "Really? I need to go discuss this theo-" Lossing some cool, Kairi just nodded and continued pointing. Tony wasn't a bad kid, he just had theories and comments for EVERYTHING. Even if it was just one word. Basking in the momentary silence, they relished in the fact they wouldn't have to deal with one more question.. "So, did anyone finish the science homework? Mr.Frooley said we had a test..." Only Wakka had it in him to groan. "Don't worry about it. No matter what, we'll all get 70's." Tidus mummbled. "Well, I need to pull my grade up, and the way you're acting we'll fail the whole class!" Selphie and Tidus, a lab match made in hell but granted by heaven. Life truly was cruel.

Deciding to change the subject Sora asked the dreaded question. "Hum...So, what are you guys wearing for the party?" The eruption of "Oh crap" and "I've been debating" was louder than usual. "Well, it's not like it's been a secret. We've put stuff all over the news, and on the calender. We even put up posters! So don't give me that..." Sora gave a glare. Or rather, what she thought to be a glare. "Um...What are you doing?" Riku asked. "Glaring?" The snickering started. "Um, let's not glare, okay?" Leaning over he whispered, "You look...Really stupid." Settling for a pout, Sora inched away from the group and huffed. "Well fine. See if I care...But one day, when you're safe in bed, I will kill you with a sharp piece of yarn." She growled. "Sora, yarn isn't sharp..." Kairi pointed out. "That's what you hink. I could find some! It's possible."

"Um, along with killer stuffed animals, and talking dogs, but we're not here to judge." Riku said, face as straight as possible."You know, I may have to hurt you..."

---1st period-Math---

"And the square root of that is..." Humming quietly, Sora continued to doodle on the notes that she was supposed to be taking. "Alright, here are you're work sheets, get going!" And with that, the teacher went to his computer . Slowly the room began to get louder. Ignoring people at her table, Sora started on the work. She rarely did it in class, but she didn't feel like having too much homework today really. Pulling out her calculator, she started to work on the sheet. 'Why don't I pay attension?' "Does anyone know how to do this?"

--- 2nd period-Physical Science---

Riku was really trying to pay attention, he really was. "Now, what is the velocity of the train car?" Mr.Frooley wrote the rest of the equation on the overhead projector, then turned away. It seemed as if all the teachers had another agenda besides teaching. They'd cram 1:30 minutes of work in your head in 45 minutes, then expect perfect results. What else did they have to do with that 45 minutes huh? They were always on the computer, reading e-mails and the sort. It wasn't fair he decided. "Helloooo..." His lab partner waved her hand in his face. "Earth to Riku, we have to finish."

"Yeah, okay fine." Sliding the paper towards him, he started on the equations while Jennifer went to get the equipment. "First we have to have a timer..."

"Oh hey, someone in first told me to give this to you." Brad walked up to the table. "Sora?" Riku asked, taking the note. "Yeah, I think." And with that he walked back to his own table. Unfolding the paper, Riku say the hastily scribbled words.

_**Hey Riku,**_

_**I just thought of something. I need you to remind me at lunch so I can tell you. Think of it as a little red ribbon.**_

_**Sora**_

Only Sora was THAT absent minded...

---3rd period-HN Alg 2---

Axel twisted his pencil between his fingers. Looking at the board, he continued to copy the small amount of notes. "Alright, you can start your homework now. Any one have questions?" The teacher asked. There was still 30 minutes left in the class, but Mr. Kite always finished the lesson early. He didn't believe in homework very much, but had to give it. So, he just gave the class time to do it then and there without fuss. That was one of the great things about this class. Besides, it was only five problems anyway...

---2nd lunch---

Roxas sat quietly with Namine at the table ignoring the others. Especially the boys. Well, not just the boys, but one boy in paticular. He sat at the other end of the table, conversing with Riku. It seemed as if the two were having a nice conversation, but the way they glanced her direction... There was something going on. Then add Sora to the mix, and she new she had something going down. Turning to Wakka, she decided to play the innocent card. "Hey, what are they talking about?" She asked. "Who, them?" Wakka pointed to the trio. "Yeah, they look like their up to something." Frowning a bit, Wakka nudged Tidus and asked about the three. Tidus leaning in and spoke low, then turned back to his meal. Wakka then smiled at Roxas. "It seems they are planning things for the Mash. It's a secret." Then he went back to his food. "But I'm on the commitee, I think I need to know."

"Well, then why did you ask you probably already know or should ask them." That was the end of the conversation. Giving a small sigh she gave a lopsided smile to Namine. "I'll be back." Standing up, she walked carefully through the book bags to the other end of the table. "Hey, Wakka told me you were talking about the party. Anything I need to hear?" She asked quietly. "Um no! Just some stuff I already told you about. Nothing to worry about, it's all covered! " Sora's head stapped up as she rattled off. "What she means to say is," Riku cut in, nudging Sora in the side, "is that we already talked to you about it, we were just getting the okay." He explained slowly, as if he was telling more than just her. "Oh, okay. Thanks." She turned and shuffled back to her chair.

"What was that about?" Axel muttered, looking at the duo. "Oh, see, um...I was hoping if...See, I figured since Roxas is really good at art and stuff, maybe she should come along and help pick the stuff out..." Sora tried to make it sound like English, she really did. "Well, I guess the more the merrier. But, you guys do have transportation. I can only fit one person in my car..."

"Yeah! We have it covered! Is it okay if I grab a few other to come along? From the commitee I mean." Sora's eyes sparked. Riku looked at her and knew she had changed the plans. Now he just had to find out what they were. "Yeah, we could actually get something done." Axel mused. "Alright, I can take one, how many can you bring?" Sora looked at Riku. He had six seats in his truck. "We'll bring probably four with us." Nodding in approval, Axel stood. "Alright, just make sure their here to work, not just play around. We don't have enough time for that."

"Gotcha!" Sora gave the thumbs up, then turned swiftly to Riku. "You don't mind if I bring them do you?" Riku laughed lightly. "Now you ask? I think we've already signed up. But why do we need more people? I thought that we were...You know..." He motioned to Roxas. "How's this? We load your truck up, and make Roxas go with Axel?" Sora smirked. "Well, that could work, but there's more of a chance of the two to get distracted..."

"Don't worry, I got it all figured out. See, what we can do, is go to two stores. Like me and the other four would go to the wood working place, and you, Axel, and Roxas to the Party store. See? And the great thing is, is that Roxas won't have a way to get away, because she won't know about it! You could just explain to them, then go do you shopping! That way, their together the whole time! It works!" Sora was now bouncing in her seat, as if ready to jump the table. "I don't know which is worse. The fact that the plan would actually work, or the fact that you would do that to your own sister..." Riku mused. "No time to bash my superior mind, it's time to make sure the plans go without a hitch!"

--- 4th period Drama---

Riku smirked as Sora skipped across stage and sat on the apron. "My life...Is incomplete without you!" She sang like a child. Then stood up and skipped off stage.

Today was the day that the class was learning stage directions. He had already gone, but it was still fun to watch the others goof up. See, the teacher gave each student a slip of paper with directions. Then she told them to act out a character while performing the moves. Riku had been a secret agent. Sora...A no brainer... Herself. "Very good! Very animated, yet not to much. Thank you!" Mrs.Rasge always had something nice to say about her acting. Personaly he hated when they took favourites, but in this case he could see why.

"So, how was it? Think I got a five?" Sora asked as she tromped down the stair. "Yeah, you did fine." Looking back at the stage, Riku noticed the shy girl being pulled up on the stage. She was one of those shy, but very annoying kids. A freshman. Usually there was nothing wrong with freshman, but this years had been wierd. Oh well, maybe it was a change in schedual or something.

As the girl finished, Mrs.Rasge tallied the paper. "Okay, head back to class, I'll give you your grades tomorrow." The class sighed, then began the walk back to class. "So, got everybody that we need?" Riku asked. "Yeah, we just have to get outta here..." Sora mumbled. Nodding, Riku walked into the class and began to pack.

-BINGBINGBING!!-

Sora was the first to rush out. Coming to a stop by Riku's truck, she looked for Roxas. She soon saw her sister, walking slowly and unsuspectingly toward the vehicle. Sora almost felt bad, like she was a lion ready to attack a helpless antilope. Oh well, nothing would happen if it was up to Roxas. "Hey sis!" She called out. Roxas smiled, but continued the slow pace. Finally she got close enough for the two to talk without yelling. "Hey, I have some good news and some bad news." Sora informed the small blonde. "What?" God those blue eyes...So piercing..."Um, see, a lot of the other commitee members wanted to go on this trip...And they don't know where we're going. So...We don't have room in the truck.." Sora's gut clenched as Roxas' face fell. "Oh...Well then..."

"Hey wait, before you rule youself out!" Sora cut in. "We have one that does know where we're going, and he has room for one!" Roxas looked relieved. "Who is it?" She asked, hoping it was a friend. 'Please don't kill me!' "Um. Axel." Roxas' face turned some amazing colours. First it was white, then green, and to finish, red. "But..But..I.."

"Honey, I'm sorry. I know how hard it would be for you, but we all have to go in this...And you're the only free one..." Sora explained. "But why not someone else? He could take another from the group!" Sora had to give her an E for effort. "See, Axel isn't vey happy with the others. They haven't been doing much to help recently. So the safest chioce is you!" Sora lied. When did she get this good at it?

"Well..." Roxas trailed off. "And think, maybe you'll get to know eachother! There are some plusses!" That's right, play the older, concerned sister..."Okay.." Roxas agreed. "Yes! You have no idea how much this means..." Sora smiled. Roxas tried to smile back, but she was having a hard time trying to get rid of the butterflies. "Look, just talk about the commitee. It's something you two have in common. And you are going to have to get along with him, we still have a few days left and a lot of work." Sora pointed out. "Okay, I'll do my best!"

Giving a nod of approval, Sora began to lead her to Axel's car. When he caught sight of the two girls he waved them over. "Hey, you going with men?" He asked them. "Because I told you I only have room for one." He stated. "Yeah I know. My sister is going with you. I'm going with Riku. You know where the party store is right?"

"Yeah, I know." The red head confirmed. "Okay, well, if something changes, I'll send Riku to tell ya!" Sora grinned, hoping Roxas didn't catch that part to well. "K, let's head 'em up and move 'em out!" Axel called. Sora saluted and ran back to the truck. Climbing in beside Riku, she scooted over so Amy could fit in next to her. "So where are we going?" The girl asked. "Oh, the the Lumber store first. Then we're going to meet up with Axel at the Party store."

"Okay, well, we should have enough time to finish a lot of work today." Amy said. "Yeah, and we can finally get the supplies so we can build tomorrow!" Maybe she shouldn't have brought Selphie. "Hey,hey,hey, before we get ahead of ourselves, we have to thank this man here for letting us use his truck." Sora motioned to Riku as they pulled out of the parking lot. A chorus or thank you's sounded. "Alright, to the store!"

---Axel's car---

"So, you like to draw?" Axel asked. "Yeah." Man this kid was quiet. Well, Sora had warned him about that. "Well, you're good at it. Better than me at least. I hope you don't mind though, but I think we're going to need more sketches." He rattled off. If she wasn't going to fill the silence, then he would. "Yeah, okay."

"You know, you're really not like your sister are you...She's so loud and talkative." Axel muttered. "I'm sorry..." Roxas whispered. "Hey, don't worry about. People are different for a reason. So, Roxas was it?" He asked. "Yeah."

"Do you say anything other than yeah?" Roxas looked at him, face flaming red. "Sometimes. You talk a lot." She quickly looked back down. "Well, I'm having to fill in the quiet so...Talk." He smirked. "I do talk a little." Leaning down some, Axel tried to hear what she said. "What was that?" He asked. "I said I talk, but only when I want to." She snapped, looking up with fierce eyes. "Oh...So she does talk. And here I thought you were a mute."

---At the Party store---

Walking into the store, the duo immediatly seperated. The ride over was wierd to say the least. Roxas was embaressed, and Axel was laughing. "Well, I thought Riku would be here by now, but I guess not." Axel mused. "Well, he has five others in the car." Roxas sighed.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Riku called. "Speak of the devil." Axel turned. "Where are the others?" Roxas asked, looking behind Riku. "Oh, they had to go to the wood working store for a little. They'll be here in a hour or so. Sora wanted to appologize, but she figured while they had a truck around..." Riku explained. Roxas had a look of terror, and Axel one of understanding. "Thank God someone has a brain around here." He nodded. "Well, lets get looking."

---3 hours later---

"Well, that's all we need right?" Axel crossed the last thing of the list. "Yeah, alright. So, when is Sora gonna get here?" Roxas asked, looking at Riku. "I called her earlier, she said that they would be done soon. They just need to buy the stuff. In fact, we should be heading out to go pick the stuff up." Riku pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. "Okay, lets check out and get over there." Roxas picked up the last of the supplies. They really didn't have too much to buy, but they had to go through a lot to find what they needed.

"So this is all you need?" The cashier asked. "Yeah." Riku said absent mindedly. He was looking at the total racking up. "Okay, it comes to $97.54. Will that be cash or check?" She asked. "Cash." Axel said, pulling out a wallet. After getting change from the hundred, he began to carry the bags out to the car. "It'll have to go in the trunk. Could you unlock it for me?" Axel asked Roxas, giving her the keys. "Sure." She grabbed the keys and ran ahead the the fire red car. "Hey, Sora just called, she needs me to go get her and the other members. You can get Roxas home right? Sora'll kill me if she's not there before us." Riku came up beside the tall red head. "Yeah sure. She'll be fine. Besides, all I have to do is drop her off, right?" He asked. Riku nodded. "Well then, let's go." He motioned for the vehicles. "Alright, see you tomorrow!" He called.

"Man their protective of that girl." Axel mumbled. "Are we going to go or not?" Roxas called from his car. 'And she's more a spit fire than she lets on to.'

---Sora's house-Axel's car---

"So, you all set?" Axel asked the blonde. "Yeah. Thanks for the ride. I'll get the sketches later." Roxas answered as she unbuckled. "Alright. Well, thanks for your help."

"No problem. If you need me, you can just go through Sora. She's always close by." Roxas smiled and opened the door. "Hey wait!" Roxas froze. What did he want? "Do you have a phone?" Crap, she couldn't lie..."Yeah.." She said quietly. "Can I have you number?" She could say no but that would be impolite. "Sure. Do you have paper and a pencil?" He nodded and dug into his book bag. "Here." He passed her the desired objects and she wrote her number. "Alright. I have to go." She slid out of the car and shouldered her bag. "See ya." He called as she shut the door. Roxas waved a bit then headed for the house. What had she just done?

---Later Sora's house-Riku's car---

"Well, that's every one." Sora sighed. "That has to be the last time I do that." Riku growled. "I don't care what you do, I will never be in the same car as Selphie and three others girls like that."

"How do you think I felt. I was stuck shopping with them. I had thought two hours at the most! Oh hell no." She didn't even have the energy to continue. "And in high heels no less." Riku mused. Sora just nodded. "So, have anything planned tomorrow?" He asked. "No. Is it alright if I come over?" She asked. "Sure."

"Alright. Do we, you know, need to meet up again?" Sora asked. Riku gave her a look. "You're the one planning. Not me." He reminded her. "Oh, right. Well, I need to work on homework." She sighed. "Alright. Let me get your bag." Riku twisted and pulled the bag out of the back seat as Sora climbed out of the car. "Well, here." He passed the bag to her once they were out of the silver beast. "I don't wanna go..." Sora muttered, falling forward so her head leaned on Riku's chest.

"Well sorry, but you gotta." Riku tried to pull/push her off, but she was leaning with all her weight. Giving up, he settled for giving her a hug. She immediatly responded by wrapping her arms around him best she could from her possision. Looking down, Riku felt his heart speed up. He knew what his problem was, but he just wanted to ignore it. Sora had been his friend since forever! He couldn't do anything to change that. But recently he had just wanted to spend more time with her. Hugs were more than they used to be. From Sora's aura they were the same. Him on the other hand felt something else that made his toes go warm. One side of his brain was screaming to act, and the worst that could happen is she could see it only as friendship. The other was yelling just as loud that he should try and maybe something could happen.

Ignoring both the voices, he settled for a friendly gesture/hint. He leaned over and kissed the back of her head. Waiting for a reaction, he was pleased, but also dissapointed when there was none. He felt horrible that he had hoped her reaction would allow more. Maybe nothing was meant...Oh well.

"Hey you okay?" Sora asked, eyes concerned. "Nah, I'm fine, I just need to get home." Riku smiled, hoping his thoughts hadn't been conveyed. "Oh. Okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Sora stood up straight and smiled. "Bye." Riku waved and climbed back into his truck. Turning the key in the ignition, he slowly pulled out of the drive way and out into the street. Sora stood on the drive watching him leave. She was so confused and happy. But, was it just a friendly gesture?

Roxas had watched the scene from her window with suspision. Maybe she wasn't the only Haytham having heart issues...

**God that's long! Sorry it took so long to write, but I tried to make it up to yah with the length of the chapter. And I know that last part is kinda...yeah, but that's what happened between me and my Boyfriend. We were friends, then...We weren't. But that scene actually happened, 'cept I don't really know what he was thinking. I knew I just wanted to tell 'im he missed XP.**

**-The Angel**


End file.
